The following topics will be investigated: (1) the effect of generational succession on electoral behavior, political attitudes, and attitude structure; (2) the effect of population shifts, within and between regions, on electoral behavior and political attitudes. Survey data gathered from 1952 to 1972 will be examined. The hypothesis to be tested is that American political change is partly a result of non- political processes of physical change in the electorate.